Crazy Stupid Love
by LOUDER-N-PROUDER
Summary: Laura has never ever had a love life. She never had a boyfriend or first kiss. When she decides to start a love life, things go crazy. Love is crazy and stupid, and she learns it from a blondie. By soccer2747 & LoveLover13! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1-Challenge

**Chapter 1-Challenge**

* * *

Laura's POV: Some people have there boyfriends or girlfriends. They share kisses and hugs. They share their love. But not me. I am single and always have been. I had NEVER had a love life. I liked boys but was too shy to even talk to them. If boys liked me, I was also too shy to even talk to them. I walk around the hallways and see couples hugging, kissing, holding hands, smiling at each other, laughing together, and loving each other. It makes me sad. I never had a boyfriend, first kiss, or even hugged a guy before. I hate being shy. I walk to the courtyard and see couples. Oh how I wish to be one of them someday. I sit down on a bench and write in my songbook. I hear a girl giggle. I look over and see a brown haired guy flirting with some blonde cheerleader. This is another reason why I'm single. I don't trust some guys. They can be a player. They will act nice and charming but then BAM! They end up breaking your heart. I don't want to end up like that. I roll my eyes and focus on writing. In the middle of writing, someone sits next to me. I jump and look over to see who it is. I smile as I look at my BFF.

Laura: Hey Raini.

Raini: Hey, have you seen the new kid?

Laura: No, is she nice?

Raini: Umm, it's a he. Not a she.

Laura: Oh then I don't care.

Raini: Oh come on Laura! You have to try to get a boyfriend!

Laura: I have Calum.

Raini: Not a boy friend! A boyfriend! Someone that you can go out with!

Laura: Shh! People are looking at you like some lunatic.

Raini: Sorry, but seriously. You have to try.

Laura: I am not going to have a boyfriend. I don't even know that kid.

Raini: You will once you see him.

Laura: Like that's gonna happen. I am never liking a guy.

Raini: You liked Noah.

Laura: Yeah but look at him now.

Laura's POV: I point to him. He is flirting with Aubrey, captain of the cheerleading team. I used to like him until I found out he was a player.

Raini: The new kid might be different.

Laura: No, all boys are the same. Now just let it go. I will NEVER get a boyfriend.

Raini: Never say never.

Laura's POV: She points somewhere. I turn around to see. He had dirty blonde hair that flips just the right way, a perfect tan, shiny white teeth, hazel eyes that I can stare at FOREVER, and very muscular. My jaw and eyes opened real wide. He was walking this way. I turned to Raini. She was smirking. I glare at her and then felt someone sit next to me. I turned to see the same blondie.

Raini: Hey Ross!

Ross: Hey Raini.

Raini: Laura meet Ross, the new kid. Ross meet Laura, my BFF.

Ross: Nice to meet you Laura.

Laura: It's nice to meet you too.

Laura's POV: We shake hands. I felt a tingle when I touched his hand. I ignored it and turned to Raini. I really wanted to smack that smirk away from her. Then she whispered to Ross but she wanted me to hear what she was saying.

Raini: She is also single.

Laura's POV: My cheeks warmed up. I am so gonna get her later.

Laura: Sorry but I have to go.

Raini: Where?

Laura: I gotta go talk to Calum.

Raini: But-

Laura: Bye.

Ross: Ok, bye.

Raini: Wait!

Laura's POV: I ran off. I lied about talking to Calum. I went to the bathroom instead. I didn't want to get any closer to Ross. I didn't want to like him or date him. He probably doesn't like me anyways. He is probably a player too. He is just a complete stranger to me. Nothing else...

Ross's POV: That Laura girl was beautiful. Her big chocolate brown eyes you could get lost in, her chestnut and had amber highlights in them and she was petite. I could just hold her all day. When we shake hands, I swear I felt a tingle when I touched her hand. And I'm not going to deny. I felt a tad jealous when she said she had to talk to Calum. I turn to Raini.

Ross: Hey Raini, is Laura dating Calum?

Raini: No, I already told you she was single. Remember?

Ross: Oh.

Raini: Why?

Ross: No reason.

Ross's POV: I smile to myself. I was going to ask Laura out. I really like her and I just met her.

Raini: You can't date her.

Ross: What?

Raini: You were thinking out loud.

Ross: Why can't I date her? You said she wasn't dating anyone.

Raini: Yeah but... She hasn't had a boyfriend and she doesn't plan on having one. I guess she's a challenge.

Ross: Well lucky for me I love challenges so CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!

Raini: Good luck. I tried everything to get her a boyfriend but the only guy she talks to is Calum And he's her best friend.

Ross: Thanks and can I meet Calum? He seems cool.

Raini: Sure then you can try to achieve your challenge.

Ross's POV: She gets up and I follow her. She walks over to a ginger. He was as tall as me.

Raini: Hey Calum this is Ross, Ross this is Calum.

Calum: Hey man.

Ross: Hey.

Calum: Raini, do you have any idea why I just saw Laura go into the bathroom?

Raini: I don't know. I guess she doesn't want another boy friend.

Ross: Wait! So it's my fault?

Calum: No, not at all. Laura just doesn't like new people in her life. But I'm sure she will like you.

Ross: I wish she does.

Calum: Why? Do you have a crush on Laura?

Ross: Maybe, maybe not.

Raini: Alright bozos, I'm going to go find Laura.

Calum: Hey what classes do you have?

Ross: Umm, I don't know. Look at my schedule.

Calum: We all have classes together. That means Laura and Raini are in our class.

Ross's POV: I smile. YAY! I have classes with Laura! Now I can get to know her more.

Ross: Oh, cool. Then can you show me around?

Calum: Sure, come on.

Ross's POV: He showed me all my classes. We entered our first hour in time. Everyone stopped to look at us. I swear, I saw every girl's eyes pop out when they saw me. All except one. The beautiful angel, Laura. Her head was down. The teacher got up from his seat and walked over to me.

Mr.B: Welcome to Marino High!

Ross: Thanks.

Mr.B: Take any seat you want.

Ross's POV: All the girls fixed their hair and makeup. They all wanted me to sit next to them but I already had a seat in mind. I walked over to Laura and took a seat next to her. But she didn't look at me once. Man! This challenge is going to be harder than I thought it would be...

Laura's POV: Why the heck did he just sit next to me!? He could have sat next to some girly, spoiled cheerleader! Why me!? He doesn't like me. And I don't like him. Ugh! I won't ever like a guy or date him. He is just like every other boy. Except Calum. I will never get tricked. Never...

* * *

**Soccer2757- Hey! Here is another story! I have so many in my head and they are all great but I will get to them when I finish some stories. When a story finishes, I make a new one. Special thanks to my co-writer, LoveLover13. Go read her story No such thing as happily ever after! ILoveWritting1213 and I are still working hard on The Story Of Us so continue to READ & ****REVIEW!**

**LoveLover13-Hey guys this is a story between me and soccer2757, this was all her idea, I just write chapters with her. So I wanna hear what you guys think? What's your favorite part? Do you like it? The first chapter is done if you have any questions PM me. LoveLover13 OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2-Making Friends

**Chapter 2-Making Friends**

* * *

Ross's POV: I have tried to get Laura's attention all period long! She won't talk, listen, or even look at me! I am completely invisible! Ok plan B. The bell rings. Everyone gets up and leaves. I am the first one out. I wait for Laura. When she comes out, she sees me and runs. I run after her.

Ross: Hey Laura! Wait up!

Ross's POV: She wouldn't stop. And let me tell you this, she would totally win the Track Olympics. She out ran me. Man, what was her problem? She keeps avoiding me. I sigh and run a hand through my hair. I decide to go to my tree. I discovered it a few months ago. I might be new to this school but it doesn't mean i didn't live here before. I transferred to this school. My parents wanted me to go to their old school. It's where they first met. Anyways, i go to my tree to think or just get away from life. I make my way to the tree and climb up. I don't go that high. I suddenly see Laura on the top. She is writing in her brown leather notebook and it has a giant "L" on the front. It seems pretty high. Ok, i can do this. Don't be scared Ross, you can do it. I slowly go up. Finally i get there. I sit next to Laura. She panics but doesn't move. GOSH! She looks beautiful. The way the sun hits her soft skin and hair. I try to resist myself from just kissing her already. I realize that Im staring at her. I snap out of it and start talking.

Ross: Laura? What are you doing here?

Laura: I-I-I uh what are you doing here?

Ross: I always come here. Now answer my question.

Laura: I always come here too. I come to think, write in my songbook, and admire the view.

Ross's POV: I look around. I never had been this high up before. It's breath taking. Just like Laura.

Ross: Oh, cool! So do i! Not the songbook part, just the thinking part. What do you write about?

Laura: *laughs* I write in my songbook/diary/journal. I write about how i feel or whats been going on.

Ross's POV: WOW! Her laugh sounded like a angel. I could listen to her all day. She was perfect just the way she was.

Ross: Hey, how come you ran away from me?

Laura: I don't know. I guess i just don't like new people coming into my life.

Ross: Why?

Laura: New people that come in my life are usually mean, snobby, spoiled, a player, delinquents, bullies and weird.

Ross: Well Im none of those things. But i gotta admit. I am a little weird.

Laura: *giggles* Really?

Ross's POV: EVEN HER GIGGLE IS AMAZING! How cool is that!? Oh Laura! What are you doing to me?

Ross: Yeah

Laura: So is Calum. Have you met him?

Ross: Yeah, he's cool. So... can i see your book?

Ross's POV: I reach for the book. But Laura slaps my hand away. She is also a great slapper. I wouldn't want her to slap my face.

Ross: OWW!

Laura: DONT. TOUCH. MY. BOOK...

Ross: Ok, Ok i get it.

Laura: If your curious, this is my diary, remember?

Ross: Oh, sorry.

Ross's POV: I mentally slap my face. Really Ross!? Really!?

Ross: So... can we be friends?

Laura: Sure

Ross's POV: I mentally celebrate in my head. But then, i wish we could be more than friends.

Ross: We should go back to lunch. It's almost over and Im hungry.

Laura: Ok.

Laura's POV: We get down. I was about to jump down but Ross pulled me back and jumped down. Then he took my hand. I felt electricity run to my hand and through the rest of my body. Then i jumped. He caught me and held me bridal style. I blushed. Then he put me down.

Ross's POV: I swear, when i touched her soft hand, i felt electricity throughout my body. It felt like a cloud. With a mixture of cuteness.

Laura's POV: We walked into the lunch room together and very close may i add. Everyone was watching us. And the girls were drooling and swooning over Ross. It made me a little jealous but shook it off. And a lot of girls were glaring at me. I wanted to glare back but he wasn't my boyfriend or anything like that. I walk to my table with Raini and Calum. Ross follows. I thought he would go with all those girls but he went with me. Weird. Raini sees me with Ross and sends me a wink. I glare at her to stop and shut up. Oh gosh. This was gonna be a long lunch period...

* * *

**soccer2757-Hey! Here is the 2nd chapter! Thank LoveLover13! She did most of it and i just added some stuff to make it longer! We really appreciate you guys for reading and reviewing. You guys are amazing! LOVE YOU! READ & REVIEW!**

**LoveLover-Hey guys! you guys are amazing. I really appreciate you guys for reading and reviewing also thanks to the people who also favorited and followed this story it means a lot to me. You guys are too sweet. Did you like the chapter? what was your favorite part? Did you like it? if you have any questions just PM me. My fav part was when Ross caught Laura bridal style i thought it was cute. Also don't forget to REVIEW! Love ya... until next time... LoveLover13 OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3-It's A Date!

**Chapter 3-It's A Date!**

* * *

Laura's POV: I sat at my table after buying lunch. Raini started talking about her latest job and how terrible it was. Ross and Calum talked about the latest video games. I was just listening. When I finally finished eating lunch, I got up and went to throw it out. I suddenly got tripped and fell. The garbage went flying and landed on me. I heard people laughing. I saw a evil smirk on Aubrey's face. The captain of the cheerleading team. I really hate her. Ross, Raini, and Calum ran over to me. Ross helped me up.

Ross: Are you ok?

Laura: Yeah, I'm fine.

Laura's POV: Aubrey stood up and walked over to Ross.

Aubrey: Hey, I'm Aubrey.

Ross: Umm, hi. I'm Ross

Aubrey: Do you wanna get some ice cream later?

Ross: No thanks.

Aubrey: You sure? Ice cream is soooo good. It's my favorite food.

Ross: No, i hate ice cream. It's the worse.

Laura's POV: He took my hand and pulled me away from the cafeteria. He kept walking until we stopped when we were alone. Which freaked me out.

Laura: What are we doing here?

Ross: I wanted to get away from there.

Laura: Oh.

Ross: So you wanna get some ice cream after school?

Laura: I thought you hated it?

Ross: I lied. There was no way that I was going on a date with a snobby, spoiled, rude mean, evil-

Laura: Ok I get it. And you're right about her. We hate each other.

Ross: Why?

Laura: Long story.

Ross: Can you tell me when we get ice cream after school?

Laura's POV: Was he asking me on a date? What should I say? He probably thinks it's a friendly hang out. It's not a date.

Laura: Ok, sure.

Ross: Awesome! Its a date! See ya after school!

Laura's POV: He runs off. I just stand there frozen. IT WAS A DATE!? Oh no. Ive never been on a date before! What should I do? This is gonna be bad...

Ross's POV: I run away from Laura and make my way to Calum.

Ross: Hey dude can I get some advice?

Calum: For what? *raises his eyebrow*

Ross: Something...

Calum: What is this 'something' you speak of? *raises his eyebrow higher*

Ross: Laura.

Calum: What about Laura?

Ross: Well Im hanging out with her after school so... Any advice you can give me?

Calum: Hmmm...*rubs his chin* advice for Laura? Well I would say be yourself. Laura doesn't like fakers.

Ross: Oh, ok. Thanks Calum.

Calum: No problem bro.

Ross's POV: I walk away from Calum. I see Laura talking to Raini. I shoot Laura a smile and wink while she blushes and looks away. Then I walk out the lunch room. I couldn't wait for my date with Laura. She is PERFECT!

Laura's POV: As I walk up to Calum, Raini walks up to me.

Raini: What's up?

Laura: The sky.

Raini: Really? Now you make jokes?

Laura: Sorry about that. Well, Umm, not that much. I aced my algebra test, got another english assignment, Ross and I are going on a date after school, I got a-

Raini: Hold on! What did you say? *smirking*

Laura: Aced my algebra test?

Raini: No! You are going on a date with Ross!

Laura: Maybe, maybe not.

Raini: FINALLY! I thought it was gonna take forever for you to get a boyfriend!

Laura: Raini, he didn't ask me out! It's just ONE date. Nothing else. I just see him as a friend.

Laura's POV: Lies, lies, lies. I tell myself. I have a HUGE crush on Ross.

Raini: Hmm...*raises eyebrow* Whatever you say.

Laura: Whatever.

Laura's POV: I saw Ross walk through the lunchroom doors. His eyes lock with mine and he shoots me a smile and wink making me blush. I look away too shy to look at him.

Raini: See, you totally like him. You blushed when he winked at you.

Laura: *high pitch voice* Whaaaaat? No. *scoffs* Yeah right.

Raini: Even the most oblivious person in the world could tell you like him.

Laura: Shut up and change the subject.

Raini: Fine, be denial. But guess what? Denial is not just a river in Egypt.

Laura: Whatever.

Laura's POV: Man, Raini is observant. How did she catch that? Well I better go get ready for my 'date'. Greattttt...

* * *

**soccer2757-Hey guys. I am so happy you guys love our story! Sorry it took a while but school started and it's just really hard. You know with *whispers* homework. I know i hate to even say it. Anyways REVIEW!**

**LoveLover13-Hey guys! So sorry for the wait I guess you guys can say we are busy. :p So you guys are amazing. Please REVIEW! Love you, did you like the chapter? What was your favorite part? Did you like it? If you have any questions just PM me. Please review review and oh yeah review. My fav part was Calum's and Ross's conversation ;) Oh and once again PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Until next time...**

**LoveLover OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4-'Date'

**Chapter 4-'Date'**

* * *

Laura's POV: Finally school was over! I was happy and nervous. I was happy because school was over and no more work and i was nervous because school was over and i have to go on the 'date'. I walked out the gates and saw Ross. He smiled and gave me a rose. I smiled and sniffed it.

Laura: Thanks, where did you get it?

Ross: Umm... I bought it. Hehehehe...

Laura: You got it from that bush right?

Ross: Yeah.

Laura: Well thanks anyways.

Ross: Are you ready to go?

Laura: I guess...

Laura's POV: We walk to the nearest ice cream shop. It was Carvel. It was amazing! It had colorful walls, ice cream chairs and tables, and a machine that gave colorful sprinkles. We walked up to the register.

Ross: Hey, i will have a Oreo ice cream cone and the lady will have... Umm... What do you want?

Laura: I can order for myself.

Ross: Im trying to be a gentlemen.

Laura: Thanks but i can order for myself. I will have a Oreo and french vanilla ice cream cone.

Man: Ok, coming right up.

Ross: Cool. We both like Oreo.

Laura: Yeah, cool.

Man: Here you go.

Laura's POV: Ross grabs the ice creams and i grab the napkins. He pays and we both sit down.

Ross: So...

Laura: So...

Ross's POV: What should i say? Hmm... Think Ross! THINK!

Ross: So tell me about yourself.

Laura: What do you want to know?

Ross: Whats your favorite color?

Laura: Red, what about you?

Ross: Yellow.

Laura: What's your favorite food?

Ross: Mostly, i will eat anything that tastes good. How about you?

Laura: Same.

Ross: So...

Laura: So...

Laura's POV; Man, this is awkward. VERY awkward. What now?

Ross: Umm... i heard that you never had a boyfriend before.

Laura: Yeah, how did you know?

Ross: Raini.

Laura: Yeah, she is always trying to get me a boyfriend. But i never wanted to.

Ross: So, is this your first date?

Laura: Yeah.

Ross: Oh, ok.

Laura's POV: Why did you ask me on a date anyways?

Ross: *blushes* Oh well, um, i kinda lighkayu.

Laura: What?

Ross: I said i kinda lighkayu.

Laura: What?

Ross: I said i kinda like you. *blushes*

Laura: Oh... *blushes*

Ross: Umm... Do you like me?

Laura: I-I... Umm... I think i do too.

Aubrey: What are you doing here!?

Ross: Oh, hey Aubrey.

Aubrey: I thought you hated ice cream?

Ross: Well it turns out that...

Laura's POV: Ross looks at me and smiles.

Ross: Im kinda loving it now.

Laura's POV: He winks at me and i blush like crazy.

Aubrey: You ditched me for this loser!?

Ross: She is not a loser! She is beautiful, smart, funny, and caring! She has things that you don't!

Aubrey: WHAT!? UGH! FORGET YOU!

Laura's POV: She runs off. Ross looks at me.

Ross: So... would you like to be my girlfriend?

Laura's POV: WHAT!? I never had a boyfriend! What should i say!? *sigh* Ok, i now what to do. But i know im gonna regret it soon.

Laura: Ross, I-

* * *

**soccer2757- Oooo! Cliffhanger! Sorry for not updating! BUSY BUSY BUSY! Review as much as you can and we will try to make it quicker. REVIEW! LOVE YA!**

**LoveLover13- Hahaha CLIFF HANGER! All my favorite authors put cliff hangers in their stories so yeah Im gonna leave you on the edge. So yeah so sorry for not updating we have both been VERY busy. Credit to soccer2757 she wrote all of it. PLEASE REVIEW! Love you did you like the chapter? What was your favorite part? Did you like it? If you have any ****questions just PM me. Please review review and oh yeah review. My fav part was when Ross was like turns out i like ice cream now and then smiles at her.**


	5. Chapter 5-Prove It

**Chapter 5-Prove It**

* * *

Laura: Ross I-

Ross: I god! You don't feel the same way! Im soooo sorry!

Laura: Ross, relax. I already said i like you.

Ross: So you're saying yes!?

Laura: I didn't say that.

Ross: So, no?

Laura: I didn't say that either.

Ross: You are really confusing me. Is it yes or no?

Laura: It's a maybe. You have to prove that you are a good boyfriend. Then i will give you my answer. Deal?

Ross's POV: Dang it! I knew there was gonna be catch! Well, it will be worth it.

Ross: Deal.

Laura: Ok, impress me.

Ross's POV: I think for a moment. Then it pops in my head.

Ross: Let's go.

Laura: Where?

Ross: You'll see.

Laura's POV: We walk for a long time. Finally we get there. We're at the Miami Carnival. My jaw drops. This place is beautiful! I turn to Ross. He is smiling. We go in. Ross pulls me to a roller coaster

Laura: Ross? NO!

Ross: Come on! It will be fun!

Laura: No. It's too high.

Ross: Come on, i will be there.

Laura's POV: He pulls his hand out. I hesitate to take it. He pulls me in line. The line is short. When it's our turn, i sit and buckle up really tight. I don't want it to be loose. I squeeze the handle bars. Oh god. It's starting. We go really high. I am shaking. Ross notices and scoots a little to me. Then we reach the top. I shut my eyes and i feel like i was falling off a cliff. I screamed. I opened my eyes and saw that the ride was over. Wow, that fast?

Ross: So... how was it?

Laura: Not that bad actually.

Ross: Told ya!

Laura's POV: He grabs my hand once again and i feel those tingels and pulls me to a food stand. He gets me cotton candy.

Laura: I LOVE conten candy thank you thank you thank you!

Laura's POV: I give him a hug cotten czndy makes me really happy. I hugged him all of a sudden maybe that's why he stumbeled...

Ross's POV: Out of no where Laura gives me a hug all of a sudden which makes me stumble but i regain my balance. Man who knew cotten candy could make a girl so happy?...

Ross: No problem.

Laura's POV: As i eat my cotton candy, we walk over to a basketball game.

Laura: Ross, no. You don't have to.

Ross: Please, it's easy.

Laura: Ok, lets see.

Laura's POV: He plays the game. But every time he shoots, he misses. It's been 10 minuets and he is still trying to get me a prize. I though guys were upposed to be good at carnival games like they say in the movies. Eh... what do movies know.

Laura: Umm, Ross?

Ross: Yeah?

Laura: Can i try?

Ross: Ok. Take it easy.

Ross's POV: Man i was good at this game and i thought guys were good at carnival games where the guy wins the prize for the girl. Man was I rusty.

Laura's POV: He hands me a ball. I look at the hoop and aim. Then shoot. Ross's eyes and mouth open real wide. I made it in. No surprise for me because i already played basketball with my dad when i was little and now Im a pro.

Man: So what would you like?

Laura: That one.

Laura's POV: I point to a dolphin. He hands me it. It was so cute and fluffy.

Laura: I think Ill name it... Dougie the Dolphin.

Ross: Aww, it's so cute!

Laura: I have to go to the bathroom.

Ross: Ill wait here.

Laura: Ok. Ill be back in a sec.

Ross's POV: As soon as Laura leaves i see a huge white m maybe i could win her a prize. It was a dunking game i rule at this i win every time. I'm sure she will love it plus i have my eyes on that dolphin.

Laura's POV: After i finish i go outside and see Ross with a HUGE white teddy bear. It is so fluffy!

Laura: Oh my god! This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done to me!

Ross: It's nothing. I just won a game while you were in the bathroom.

Laura: Cool. And here.

Ross: What? No.

Laura: Ross, you have been staring at Dougie the Dolphine this entire time. You want it. So here.

Ross: Thanks.

Laura's POV: He takes it and takes my hand and i feel a spark. We go to this ride. Oh gosh. It is a love ride for couples.  
Ross's POV: We sat inside the big heart. The ride was kinda nice. It obviously had a bunch of hearts and was pink and red. There was nice romantic music playing too. I look at Laura. Oh so beautiful.

Ross: So how are you enjoying the date so far?

Laura: It's nice. I really appreciate it.

Ross's POV: The ride was about to end. Ok, it's now or never.

Ross: Laura?

Laura: Yeah?

Ross: C-Can I-I kiss y-you?

Ross's POV: Idiot! you stuttered why am is so nevous i never felt like this before. Maybe its because Laura's different my mind yells at me.

Laura's POV: My face turns hot. Oh my god! My first kiss! I don't know what to do! I stay frozen then Ross leans in. Here goes nothing...

* * *

**soccer2757- AHHH! CLIFF HANGER! AGAIN! Sorry but if you want us to update faster REVIEWS are always what motivates us. So REVIEW! Big thanks to LoveLover13! She added some awesome touches to it! LOVE YA ALL!**

**LoveLover13-Hey guys I am soooo sorry ok this is mostly my fault why it took so long.. stupid school! Yeah credit to soccer2757 she wrote all of it, i added some touches. Please REVIEW! Did you like the chapter? what was your favorite part? Did you like it? if you have any question just PM me. Oh and can you guys pretty pretty please with a cherry on top review. My favorite part was when Ross got Laura the big fluffy bear and when Laura gave Ross the dolphin cause he was staring at it. hehe ok so we loveyou guys please review.  
Until next time...  
LoveLover13 OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6-Boyfriend & Girlfriend

**Chapter 6-Boyfriend & Girlfriend**

* * *

Laura: Uhhhh…

Laura's POV: I sigh and lean in. If I'm lucky maybe I won't be that bad. Then the ride stops. Oh thank god saved by the ride!

Laura: Oh look the ride stopped. Hahah...

Laura POV: Why do I have to be such an idiot around guys, Ross probably thinks I'm a nervous wreck too? I mean no guys notice me why does Ross? I climb out of the ride looking anywhere and everywhere but Ross.

Ross's POV: Are you serious!? I REALLY wanted to kiss Laura! if holding her hand can give me tingles imagine if I kissed her. Sparks would fly like crazy! I sigh then I climb out of the ride to see Laura avoiding looking at me.

Ross: Laura are you okay?

Laura: What? Yeah of course I'm find why wouldn't I be?

Ross: Hmmm *rubs chin with index finger and thumb* how about how you're not looking at me?

Laura's POV: I might as well look at him I can't avoid the guy forever I would give in every time. I'm such a pushover. I look up into his kind hazel eye that makes me melt. I see him smiling which makes me smile. I couldn't help it, ok? His smile is contagious.

Ross: There's that beautiful smile

Ross's POV: She blushes. She was flawless. I just wanted to kiss her. Was that so much to ask? I look at the time. Shoot!

Ross: It's getting late we should get home.

Laura: Yeah, we should.

Ross: I'll walk you home

Laura: Okay.

Ross: Let's go.

Ross's POV: We walk side by side up until I get a boost by confidence and intertwine our fingers together. She looks over at me and I smile.

Laura POV: Tonight was magical. It was like a fairy tale and Ross was my knight in shining armor. I chuckle to myself. I'm such an idiot.

Ross: So you write songs right?

Laura: Yeah why?

Ross: just asking can you like… well you know

Laura: Know what *raises eyebrow*

Ross: Can you sing me one?

Laura's POV: I started freaking out I have MAJOR stage fright. I completely trust Ross… but what if he thinks I sound horrible? What if he doesn't like me? What if-

Ross: LAURA!

Laura: ROSS! What?

Ross: I've been yelling your name for the past few minutes.

Laura: Oh yeah sorry about that

Ross: No problem so is that a yes or a no?

Laura *sigh* Ross I completely trust you but I have MAJOR stage fright.

Ross: Oh it's cool but just so you know when you outgrow it I want to be the first to hear you sing.

Laura: I'd doubt it

Ross: Hey we are here.

Laura: Thank you Ross for this awesome 'date' I loved it and just so you know you proved it.

Ross: Proved what?

Laura: That you're a good boyfriend, so yes.

Ross: You'll be my girlfriend?

Laura: Mmhm.

Ross's POV: I hug Laura tightly and spin her around making her giggle. I can't believe she's my girlfriend! I'm so happy! I'm sure I'll have this face when I go home tonight.

Laura: Ross put me down!

Ross: I'm just so happy. I'll see you tomorrow?

Laura: Yes, yes you will.

Ross's POV: I turn around and start to walk away only to me pulled back by Laura. What she did next, shocked me.

Laura: I pull Ross back. I grab his collar and kiss him. And boy did sparks fly! So this is what it feels like? I pull away to see Ross smiling like a doof. I giggle at him and kiss his cheek.

Ross: Whoa.

Laura: Yeah.

Ross: How did you like your first kiss?

Laura: It. Felt. Amazing.

Ross: I felt the same way.

Ross's POV: She might not have kissed anyone before but she is a good kisser.

Laura: Good night Ross.

Ross: Good night Laura.

Ross's POV: I was sure I was smiling like a doof right now but what can I say? Laura was my girlfriend and I kissed her, sparks flew and I felt like I was on cloud 9. I hug Laura one last tome and go home to be greeted by my siblings my best friend.

Rydel: Where were you?

Ross: Out.

Riker: What were you doing when you were 'out'? *raises eyebrow*

Ross: I was with a friend.

Rocky: And who was this 'Friend'?

Ross's POV: He nudges me. I sigh. This is embarrassing...

Ross: Jeez what is this question Ross night?

Ryland: Answer the question!

Ross: Ok jeez. Laura. I was with Laura.

Rydel: Laura? As in, Laura Marano?

Ross: Yeah?

Rydel: *squeals* I have her in my last period!

Ross: Oh no...

Ratliff: And I'm guessing she's your girlfriend am I right?

Ross: Yeah… how did you know?

Ratliff: Oh the fact that you're smiling like a doof and umm... you're wearing lipstick.

Ross: WHAT!?

Ross's POV: I look in the mirror to see I had a red lipstick print on my cheek and my lips. Whoa. I blush.

Ross: Aww dang it!

Ross's POV: Everyone laughs at me and goes to bed. Tomorrow me and Laura will be girlfriend and boyfriend. I couldn't wait for it!

* * *

**_soccer2757_****-HEYA! So i hope this was worth the wait. LoveLover13 was pretty busy and i don't blame her. I have been busy myself too. So i hope you guys will review and please review with LoveLover13! She wrote this whole chapter but i did some touches! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give LoveLover13 credit! She says she hasn't had any reviews so please don't just review here, review with her too. She deserves it. THANK YOU! **

**_LoveLover13_****-Hey guys I'df you want to kil us don't blame soccer2757 blame me I had tons and I mean TONS of projects to do. And what do you think? What's your favorite part? If you have any question please feel free to PM me other then that love you guys and please review I didn't get any reviews for two chapters straight :(  
Until next time...  
LoveLover13 OUT!**


End file.
